


Feel the Room (and My Body Next to Yours)

by MariaMediaOverThere



Series: Seungchuchu Week Vol. II [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, One (1) Pun, space, the final frontier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: Seungchuchuweek 2 Day 5: Tenerife Sea – GalaxyConstellations, Werewolves, Badly-phrased Invitations to Hook-up, and Wishes....Or just a night under the stars spent with Phichit and Seung-GilSpaceNerd!Seung-Gil inspired by Tattoos with Meaning & Music with Feelings!verse by Blu_Bell, crazycatt





	Feel the Room (and My Body Next to Yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tattoos with Meaning & Music with Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391745) by [Blu_Bell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Bell/pseuds/Blu_Bell), [HeyItsGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsGem/pseuds/HeyItsGem). 



 

 

“So what’s that one?”

 

“Where? Move over.” Seung-Gil hummed low in his throat, the tell-tale sign of his brain buzzing. “O…rion’s Belt? Orion’s Belt.” He nodded, mostly to himself, before letting Phichit resume his space in front of the telescope’s lens.

 

“…Belt, huh?” Phichit clucked his tongue. “I don’t like it, it’s… a _waist_ of space.”

 

“You’re not invited back.”

 

“Come on!” The Thai grinned, stifling his laughter and wrapping deft fingers around the girth of the telescope- carefully moving it to another side. “I thought it was clever.”

 

“Well you have poor taste, it’s not your fault.” Seung-Gil quipped dryly. The Korean has probably the driest sense of humor in the world, and although it rubs a lot of people the wrong way, Phichit finds it a refreshing change in company. He expresses just so by sticking his tongue out at his friend’s direction before flipping him off.

 

 

The weather allowed for a clear night- not a regular occurrence with the low-hanging clouds and city smoke in their area. Seasons like these, Seung-Gil disappears off the face of the Earth. A lot of students at their college spread the rumor that he was some kind of seasonal werewolf, with the white fur on all his clothes being “solid evidence”.

Phichit, not one to shy away from the strange and fantastical, took the gossip as a prompt to invite himself to the scary Dean’s list-student’s life.

 

Truth be told, he was a little disappointed over the lack of full moon transformations, his heart melted at the sight of Seung-Gil’s warm and loving husky (a stark contrast to her owner).

 

As for Seung-Gil, although affronted by Phichit’s “ridiculous and childish expectations” as he called them, couldn’t berate him if he tried. Absences due to an endeavor to memorize the placements of all the stars in the night sky was… an unconventional hobby.

Besides, he’d already worked his way around Phichit’s invasive routines (event-dragging and lunch invites and all), at this point, it would be inefficient to return to kilometer zero.

 

 

Plus, it needn’t be spoken aloud that he feels a little betrayed over Phichit’s hidden agenda to befriend him- but maybe there’s something there. Just like there’s something in the way about how Phichit asked with genuine interest about the book Seung-Gil was using to cover his face to deflect company… and how Phichit looked up at him with big round eyes when he listed off constellations and their historical significances… and there’s definitely something in the way Phichit smiled and wished out loud for them to go star-gazing together.

 

 

Camping out in the middle of nowhere with… an aesthetically-pleasing boy was… a sensitive subject for his brain to entertain. Nothing beats being in the middle of nowhere, cool breeze in your face and an infinite abyss above you- but being alone with company… Seung-Gil can’t place why it makes his blood boil hot.

 

Rather, he knows, but would rather not say.

 

 

To hang out in his dorm, a little ways of campus, telescope positioned and his Princess at their feet was a more contemporary setting. Definitely something more familiar as a backdrop for the unfamiliar panic that rushed through his veins at the prospect of Phichit and him becoming more… intimate in terms of their friendship.

 

And yes, friendship. Despite what JJ, his neighbor and chemistry partner gasped at, even Phichit cemented their companionship with a stolen selfie.

Of course, JJ’s follow-up question was if there was something more to it than friendship and to that, Seung-gil barked out-

 

 

“Seung-Gil?”

 

“No.”

 

“Um?”

 

Seung-Gil huffed. “I mean, yes? What is it?” Voice laced with irritation.

 

Taking his friend’s perpetually-annoyed tone in stride, Phichit didn’t hesitate to pull at Seung-Gil’s sleeve and mush their cheeks against each other in front of the lens.

Belatedly, Seung-Gil realizes he’s being brought to attention, and tries to focus at the star he’s being directed at, instead of the other heavenly entity of brightness in his sights.

 

“Is that a shooting star?” Phichit had asked so incredulously, Seung-Gil felt guilty to tell him the truth. Especially when he can feel the movement of Phichit’s jaw as he spoke so close to him- too close- not close enough.

 

“No. It’s just a very close star with a diffused glow, with a farther star a few lightyears behind it, giving it the illusion of a tail. Don’t worry, I used to fall for that too.”

 

“Sucks. I wanted to make a wish.”

 

Seung-Gil pried himself off, hoping his face wasn’t as clammy and sweaty as he thinks it is. “Typical for you to partake in frivolous traditions.”

 

“What can I say? I stay in character; I’m a frivolous person.” He responded with a cheeky grin, eyes never leaving the lens.

 

Seung-Gil gulped, setting his gaze towards Princess bundled at Phichit’s bare feet. This was one of the only dormitories in the area that allowed for pets, and although he had deemed it a blessing at the time, the close quarters seemed like a curse right about now. “What would you have wished for?”

 

Although frivolous, no one can deny Phichit’s charm like a spell in the room when everyone turns his way. And no one can deny how Seung-Gil’s heard a few things here are there about jealous competitors. As if Phichit’s attention was a competition- with the way he gives it so freely to everyone. Too freely, if you ask Seung-Gil. Princess presses her nose against Phichit’s ankle and Seung-Gil glares at her.

 

 

“More time with you, probably.”

 

When Seung-Gil doesn’t respond, Phichit tears his eyes away from the night sky. “What?”

 

“What do you mean ‘ _what?’_?!” Seung-Gil catches himself shout, openly frazzled. Princess’s head lifts at the sound of her master’s distress.

 

“What do you mean what do I mean?” Phichit lets out a nervous chuckle, red high on the crests of his cheeks. “Come on, don’t make me say it again.” He sounds coy, shy, eyelashes fluttering. Intrepidly, he places his hand on Seung-Gil’s thigh.

 

Seung-Gil wants to rip his hair out.

 

 

“Is there something I’m not getting here?!”

 

 

Phichit looks hard at him for a short moment.

Low lights from the outside streetlamps and the desk lamp and Phichit’s phone that never ceases to light up with notifications, they catch. It’s a cocktail of stars in the galaxy of Phichit’s eyes. A crinkle between his brows develop. His coquettishness breaks away to a more subdued but earnest bashfulness.

The hand retreats. “Did I… am I reading this wrong?”

 

Seung-Gil hopes his gritty squeak gets his point across that he wants context, because his voice is failing him terribly. He finds his hands in fists, gripping the fabric of his jeans where Phichit’s touch was only a few seconds ago.

 

To this, Phichit rolls his eyes. “Oh my god, read the room, Seung-Gil. I thought you invited me here to fuck.”

 

“To **_WHAT_**!?”

Princess gets up and retreats to the corner of the room.

 

“When you invite someone to your room to ‘handle your telescope and see stars’, it usually means something **_else_**.”

 

The Korean lets out a squeak. “I did **_not_** phrase it like that!” He defends, but mostly he’s only wishing for it to be untrue. He looks to Phichit for any sense of confirmation, but he gives him nothing.

 

“Ah, well I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.” He says after a few tense moments, made worse by the erratic beating in Seung-Gil’s chest.

 

“Don’t with that!” Patience worn thin, Seung-Gil presses on, “You- You wanted to…”

 

 

To this, Phichit flushes a dark pink. “Don’t turn this around on me! I thought you wanted it too!”

 

“I do, but-!” Seung-Gil bites his tongue. “I- That’s not- Phichit stop smiling at me like that!”

 

“So you ** _do_** like me?”

 

Seung-Gil stares at the wall to the left, looking for some semblance of divine grace. Phichit only adds to his high blood pressure, “I never know how you really feel about me, and if you… _you know_ ,” Seung-Gil doesn’t know. “so I thought inviting me over was your version of a late night Tinder message. Crass and a little sudden, sure, but I wasn’t complaining.” Phichit laughs, but it sounds insecure. Nervous. “I’m sorry I assumed.”

 

 

Seung-Gil hides his face in the collar of his hoodie, unable to speak.

 

 

“Come on, Seung-Gil, say something.” Phichit places his hand on Seung-Gil’s leg to shake it, farther from his thigh than the last time (but Seung-Gil doesn’t know what he feels about it).

 

 

He looks adorable when he’s happy, but even more so when he’s flustered, Seung-Gil’s brain observes. Phichit’s worrying his bottom lip, and only then does Seung-Gil realize he’s got an ample amount of makeup on- and not just his usual black outline to his eyes. His eyebrows are combed and his jaw looks sharper, and Seung-Gil realizes he’s been dressed up- for what he thought… what technically is… a date.

 

 

 

“I wish… you wouldn’t be so embarrassing all the time.” He says softly. He thought Phichit didn’t hear because it too so long for him to respond. He added on in one breath, “I asked what you would have wished for if what you saw was a shooting star, and you told me your wish, so I’m telling you mine.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Seung-gil grumbles something unintelligible- even to himself, and lurches forward to wrap Phichit in an awkward but tight hug.

 

“Does… Does this mean we’re gonna fuck?” Phichit’s laughing makes Seung-Gil’s chest vibrate, figuratively and literally.

 

“Stop that. I can’t believe you thought I would be so crude as to just hook-up like that.”

 

“Oh? Why? How **_would_** you look for hook-up?”

 

“I don’t.” Seung-Gil snaps and, although blushing brightly, mulls over his thoughts, “I’m a gentleman. I would wait until the third date.”

 

“Yeah? And does this count as date number one?”

 

Seung-Gil buries his face closer against Phichit’s neck and catches a whiff of something that smells high and light radiating off of Phichit’s skin.

“If that’s what you want.”

 

Phichit hums lowly, “I do. I wish for it.”

 

Hot and bothered, Seung-Gil pouts, “Again; it’s not a shooting star, and wishing is-”

 

“Feel the room, Seung-Gil, what the fuck.”


End file.
